


I'll Wait

by crazycrystal10



Series: Tumblr - OlicityHiatusFic [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy-sad-happy, OHFAT, Olicity hiatus fic a thon, OlicityHiatusFic, Sort of after 5.23, Thea queen mentioned - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Seven years in hell were nothing compared to his present. He found her only to lose her again.Sort of post 5.23. (This is so not gonna happen in the show)





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm back with my story for this week's prompt 'unintentional discovery' .
> 
>  
> 
> This story is the way it is because of my not so cheery mood,sorry . 
> 
> PS: lawyers at war to be updated by tues/wed.

It was raining cats and dogs in Star City. The otherwise jam-packed roads were empty and it all seemed to mock him. The emptiness of the world around,  haunted him. In the past seven years he had learnt to live with this hollowness inside of him.

Oliver remembered the island blowing up in front of his eyes. He remembered the trembling of his limbs as he tried to comfort his son. He remembered the days that he, Layla and the A.R.G.U.S team had spent searching for their loved ones. He remembered the overwhelming relief he had felt when they found everyone. He remembered the feeling of having Felicity back in his arms, where she belonged.  All of them had some sort of minor injuries but somehow they had been saved from any extensive damage. They had boarded the A.R.G.U.S plane for Star City.  
John and Layla were in the front and were understandingly inseparable. Curtis, Rene and Dinah had occupied the seats behind the duo and were chatting in a low voice. Samantha had just finished video-calling with William and was now fast asleep. And then there was Felicity. Both of them were seated in the back of the plane, the entire journey they had held hands and exchanged sweet kisses between their soft murmurs. He remembered tending to her wounds and bandaging the cut on her forehead.

On reaching Star City, he remembered the feeling of coming home when she invited him back to the loft and into her life.

He had finally started to let go of the fear that had encompassed him since seeing the island blow up. He was slowly starting to relax. Three days after their reunion, they had gotten married in a small ceremony with only their close friends and family in attendance. 

Married life with Felicity was simply exhilarating. Their life had settled into a simple rhythm, as simple as their life could be. He loved waking up to the weight of her sleeping form, usually half - sprawled on top of him. He loved their daily afternoon lunch dates, where they updated each other on the happenings of their respective day job's. He loved their evenings when he welcomed her back into their home. After a quiet dinner, they headed to the lair together and fought the ever present crime in their city. They were truly partners in every sense of the word. 

But the fates had something else in store for them. 

He had been waiting for her to arrive for their lunch date, imagining her surprised when he gifted her a charm bracelet and his journals about the island. But then with a ring of his phone everything had shattered. 

He remembered rushing into the hospital, the endless hours spent waiting for any sort of update on her condition. Out of all the scenarios he had imagined over the years which could have lead to him losing her, it had never occurred to him that he could lose her because of some truck skidding on an icy road and hitting her stationary car.

But lose her he did, just not in the literal sense. Due to the trauma caused, a part of her brain had swollen, and no matter what the doctor's tried; his Felicity wouldn't wake up from the coma.

He entered the her hospital room and pressed a soft kiss to her unresponsive lips. Pulling back the curtains, he opened the windows to air the room. Setting the flowers at her bedside table, he sat down and took hold of her hand, trying to hold back the the tidal waves of emotions battering at him.  
After the doctors had given up on her, he had held hope that she would wake up. But as seasons changed and years passed by Felicity didn't wake up. In the heart of hearts he still held hope but today, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Today marked the seventh anniversary of her car accident. 

When he came to her every evening after work, he talked to her. He talked about everything and anything but she never replied and his heart broke a little more everyday. Over the past seven years this silence had continued to torment him. The first thing he had ever noticed about her had been her babbling and now his babbling blonde was so silent, so still. 

Laying his head by her side he wept for all that could have been and for all that had been lost.  

He missed her in every moment of life. Over the years he had come to the realization that the years he had spent in hell were nothing compared to this torturous living without her. He had stopped living in their home, only stopping there occasionally to check on things. He went to work in the morning and came back to her every evening. When Thea had begged him to stay with her, he had denied it saying that his home was where Felicity is.

Wiping his tears he looked at her face and tried to regain some sort of compusre, only to feel a twitch in her hand. For a second, hope surged up in him but then he remembered the countless times it had happened before, only for his his hope to be crushed when he called her name and was met with silence. So, this time he didn't call her name. This time he simply held her hand and closed his eyes. 

But then he felt her hand move again and hold onto his tightly. Lifting his head he tentatively called her name and then sure enough he could see her eyes fluttering beneath the eyelids and then slowly those eyes opened and in a hoarse voice she whispered his name and the tortured existence of seven years ended.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Tell me below in the comments and don't forget to press the kudos button.  
> Your comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
